Such pressure-control valves are used, in particular, in hydraulic actuators, in controls for automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, or in combination with a pressure or flow-rate controlled motor oil pump. These may be so-called on/off-valves or so-called modulator valves which are advantageous in that the flow rate can be controlled in an infinitely variable manner. An example of an infinitely variable pressure-control valve is described in DE 44 02 523 C2 where the armature of a pressure-control valve, known per se and operating according to the principle of proportionality, cooperates with a valve member which, put simply, is adapted to open and close a connection between a consumer port and a tank. The connection bore to the tank and the connection to the consumer are formed in a connection sleeve. In order to further enhance the damping properties of such a pressure-control valve, a branch includes a buffer damping means. Such a pressure-control valve is very complex and therefore expensive to manufacture and to assemble. The infinitely variable control is also exclusively effected through the electromagnetic drive which also requires high efforts with regard to control technology.